


La Huida

by Ghelik



Category: Original Work
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando los Devoradores llegan a su planeta, la Princesa es la encargada de poner el conocimiento de su gente a salvo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Huida

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado por esta imagen:  
> http://www.deviantart.com/art/Princess-Mononoke-551945473

La Huida  
La princesa corría por el bosque, el pesado velo flotando detrás suyo y las cuentas repiqueteando contra su clavícula. En una mano la lanza con la punta de piedra, en la otra un puñal ensangrentado. Sus ágiles pies dejaban solo pequeñas huellas en el mullido suelo, posándose brevemente entre las raíces y el musgo. La Princesa era una de las criaturas más rápidas del bosque. Por eso era una princesa. Por encima de su cabeza volaba un cuervo gordo de plumaje dorado. Era el único cuervo de ese color que vivía en el bosque y había estado con la princesa desde su nacimiento. Le gustaba bosarse entre los cuernos retorcidos que se abrían paso entre las cuentas y ramas que formaban el tocado real de la princesa, su nombre era Raw-Kaw y era el mejor amigo de la princesa.  
Juntos habían vivido muchas aventuras. Hasta apenas unas horas antes habían planeado vivir muchas más, pero entonces habían llegado los Devoradores y la Princesa se había visto obligada a huir hacia la cordillera Vala, al oeste de la hermosa capital, ahora en llamas.  
Con cada paso rebotaba contra su cadera la pequeña bolsa que colgaba del cinturón de hojas doradas. La bolsa contenía las orbes de conocimiento con toda la historia y cultura de su tierra.  
Debía llegar al portal antes que el príncipe del reino vecino, al otro lado de la cordillera Vala. Su objetivo era el portal que había aparecido en la cumbre de la montaña más alta de la cordillera. La llegada de los Devoradores había desestabilizado las barreras entre las dimensiones, pero el universo no tardaría en corregir el error.  
\- ¡Veo el arcoíris!- exclamó Raw-Kaw por encima de su cabeza. - ¡Ya casi hemos llegado!  
Debía poner a salvo el conocimiento de su gente. No podía dejar que los Devoradores destruyesen diez mil años de historia, haciéndoles desaparecer sin dejar rastro.  
La princesa aceleró, ignorando las ramas que arañaban su piel al pasar y el dolor entre sus costillas. Con el cuchillo cortó las ramas que la separaban del inestable pasaje.  
El portal era un vórtice de colores que parecía retorcerse y pulsar con energía, un prisma que lanzaba un poderoso arcoíris hacia el cielo. El viento azotaba las copas de los árboles y tiraba del velo. Raw-Kaw se posó en la hombrera dorada, su pequeñas garras repiqueteando contra el metal.  
\- Es el momento – graznó el pájaro, los ojuelos negros fijos en el portal.  
La princesa apretó los labios. Al otro lado del portal estaba el príncipe del reino al otro lado del a cordillera. En su mano una espada manchada de sangre y un arco. De su cintura un carcaj vacío y una bolsita muy similar a la que la princesa portaba.  
La princesa y el príncipe no eran amigos. Habían crecido como rivales, sin verse jamás, alimentados con miedos de invasión e historias de superioridad. Los reinos a ambos lados de la cordillera habían sido enemigos desde el nacimiento de la cordillera.  
Entre ambos príncipes el portal parpadeó.  
\- Es muy inestable- graznó el cuervo dorado.- No creo que aguante el paso de ambos. ¡Tenemos que cruzar ahora!  
Los ojos del príncipe estaban fijos en ella, pero a sus pies un gran lobo plateado tenía los ojos oscuros fijos en el portal de la misma manera que Raw-Kaw. La princesa podía verle moviendo el hocico, aunque no podía oír lo que decía a causa del fuerte viento.  
\- ¡No nos dejará pasar a los dos!- gritó el príncipe avanzando un paso cauteloso.  
La princesa le imitó, dando dos, para estar más cerca del portal.  
\- ¡Tengo que proteger los recuerdos de mi gente!- añadió el príncipe, dando tres pasos.  
\- ¡Yo tengo que proteger el conocimiento de mi pueblo!  
Se detuvieron. Ambos a apenas un paso del vórtex. Los dos lados de una misma moneda. Los ojos color miel de la princesa se clavaron en los grises del príncipe.  
La luz del portal lanzaba sombras y colores sobre el rostro arañado por las ramas y la ropa cubierta de hojas secas y barro. Tenía los pies manchados de sangre y los cuernos curvados de su tocado real estaban decorados con flores secas y cuentas de colores. Sobre sus hombros caía un velo oscuro.  
En la distancia podían oír los gritos de sus gentes, intentando huir de los Devoradores. Sentían el calor de las llamas y olían la sangre de las batallas. Nadie sobreviviría a la matanza. Nadie sobrevivía a los Devoradores.  
Diez mil años de existencia desaparecidos, como si nunca hubiesen existido. 

\- El conocimiento de mi gente merece sobrevivir- dijeron al unísono.  
Raw-Kaw inclinó la cabeza.  
El lobo chasqueó las mandíbulas.


End file.
